U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,922 by Lind, May 21, 1985 shows a scratching device with a suspended lure that remains stationary, until moved. The tether is harmful when caught between a cat's toes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,261 by McCance, Dec. 14, 1993 shows a track and ball with a corrugated cardboard claw scratching means. Applicants have purchased this device and other ball track devices. The pet owner has to participate in moving the ball before a cat will join in. When the cat is claw scratching, the ball remains motionless and therefore does not present the incentive of motion. These purchased devices are seldom used, unless a human forces the ball into play. The above prior art devices are dormant when not in use. The prior art does not teach on the use of a motivational means that would exhibit an irresistible incentive or attraction to an animal, whereby the animal would benefit from increased use of the device more often. The present invention takes advantage of the inherent instincts of an animal's response to a moving object, when the original movement of the object is not physically initiated by the animal or human hand, but by the device.